


First Date?

by clerssic (bbshinwon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, genji and zenyatta pressure him into it, genji/zenyatta if you squint, mccree being stood up and hanzo coming to the rescue, sombra helping a nervous mccree :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbshinwon/pseuds/clerssic
Summary: Jesse kept his eyes down so he wouldn't see the pity looks being given to him from the people sitting around him. The waiter comes over once more to ask him if he's ready to order, which he replies the same way he had been for the past hour and checks his phone for the thousandth time.





	First Date?

Jesse excitedly checked his phone as he entered the small restaurant. He texted his boyfriend to let him know that he had made it and asked if he was there yet or not. The reply confirmed his suspicion as he sat down at an empty table. Quickly and jokingly telling his boyfriend to hurry up, he looked up and observed the restaurant. There weren't many people and it wasn't overly loud thankfully. He enjoyed the quiet as he stared out the window hoping to see his boyfriend walking towards the building. A few minutes later the waitress came up to his table to see if he was ready to order, he declined but ordered a drink for the time being. His phone hadn't gone off since the first few texts with his boyfriend and he was starting to worry about whether or not he was really coming. There were some glances thrown his way as he once again told the waitress to wait a little longer to order and he tried keeping optimistic thoughts. Some of these being that traffic was delayed, he couldn't respond because he wasn't getting service, or maybe stopped at a shop to get him a present. Anything to keep him occupied and keep the negative thoughts away.

As he watched the time tick by the thoughts weren't so much optimistic as they had been and at this point he was reaching for anything. Maybe he fell asleep on the bus and ended up at a stop far from the restaurant and he had to take a bit longer to get there. Another one was that he might have gotten stopped on the street because of performers or something of the sort. His foot tapped violently below him and he tried to not let it show how nervous he was. He scanned through the restaurant to see people giving him looks of pity and he wanted to throw up. The attention was driving him nuts and he had to do something. Finally, he decided to go into the bathroom and collect himself and maybe he could reach his boyfriend somehow. When he entered two other people were in there and he felt his face heat up slightly. He rushed by them into a stall and started to try calming himself the best he could knowing other people were in the room with him. He looked through his phone and texted his boyfriend and a few of his friends. Every time his phone rang his stomach flipped. The sound of the door opening and closing relaxed him immensely and he finally had the chance to call his boyfriend. He leaned on the stall in anticipation as the ringer continued to go off, but in the end the call wasn't picked up and he gave up and went back out to his table.

He got his drink refilled once he got back to the table and tried to ignore everyone around him. He texted Sombra and let her help calm his nerves for the moment. Her advice was helpful, but she was complaining about his boyfriend. He knew that she was right about this not being the first time, but he liked to see the good in people and tended to give his boyfriend many other chances to redeem himself. She was persistent on the matter and it started to make him even more nervous than he had been originally, so he told her he'd text her later and put his head in his hands.

He continued to keep his eyes down when the waitress came over again and he replied the same way and checked his phone for the thousandth time. He started scrolling through twitter when a man sat in the chair in front of him. "Hi darling! I'm so sorry I'm incredibly late, but traffic was a pain." The man quickly leaned over to whisper, "I'm Hanzo, just go with it, okay? By the way whoever stood you up is incredibly idiotic," Jesse felt himself flush at the last comment and replied. "It's okay sweetheart, I knew you'd be here eventually." The man, Hanzo, smiled and seemed to look towards a couple at a table near them, but didn't look for longer than a few seconds. They both looked towards the waitress as she arrived at their table. "Are you two ready to order?" Jesse glanced at Hanzo, but nodded anyway.

As soon as the waitress left with their orders Hanzo started to say something, but Jesse quickly introduced himself. "My names Jesse and I'm real flattered by you coming to sit with me, but-" before he could continue Hanzo replied, "It's nice to meet you, Jesse, and I know you probably think I'm just doing this because I feel sorry for you, but I'm not." He decided to keep his mouth shut as he continued, "I did this because you're really cute and you seem nice and whoever stood you up is terrible and you deserve to have a nice date after what you've gone through tonight." His face was most likely bright red and he looked down at the table. "Th-thanks, you're not so bad looking yourself." Hanzo laughed slightly and Jesse's heart fluttered. He started up a conversation on cowboy movies, but it ended up turning into a heated argument over whether cowboy or ninja movies were better. Apparently Hanzo had a very passionate love for ninja movies, surprisingly. The argument went on for a good thirty minutes until the waitress brought their food out. "I'm not surrendering this battle, but I say we continue this later." Jesse nodded and started to eat his food.

When Jesse and Hanzo had both finished eating they switched to a less...heated topic. He was curious about the tattoo Hanzo had all the way up his arm. He asked a multitude of questions about it, including if it hurt and how long it took, and Hanzo answered all of them, but did chuckle at a few. Once he ran out of questions they talked about their families and little things like their favorite color, animal, etc. Another hour went by of them swapping embarrassing stories, telling their best jokes, and already creating insides jokes (that they would totally exploit in the future.) When it was finally time for the two of them to leave, both became a little upset. They didn't want to part so soon, but they exchanged numbers and agreed to text each other that night.

Hanzo had stopped Jesse before he made it too far, but told him it was nothing and met up with the couple who was at the table near them who he could now safely assume was his brother, Genji, and Genji's boyfriend, Zenyatta. He smiled to himself watching them walk off and as he started to make his way back to his apartment he got a text. Unfortunately it was his boyfriend apologizing for not being able to make it. He said it was okay and told him about his wonderful date with Hanzo before breaking up with him. He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket while he walked home. The street and sidewalks were still busy as he walked and he reflected on how great Hanzo was and how incredible he was for doing that for him and he hadn't even known him. He knew as soon as it ended that it had been the best date he had ever been on and that Hanzo was the best person he's ever had the pleasure of being on a date with. He wondered if they would ever get to have another, but he was getting closer to his building, so he had to put the thought aside.

His phone rang as soon as he got into bed. He smiled when he saw it was Hanzo and he excitedly answered it.

**Hanzo: Hi, did I wake you?**

**Jesse: no, i'm good**

**Hanzo: Okay, good. :)**

The smiley face made Jesse's heart flutter, but he knew it probably didn't have too much meaning behind it.

**Hanzo: I wanted to talk to you about what I didn't say earlier.**

**Jesse: okay**

He was almost shaking in anticipation and hoped it wasn't anything too bad. He mostly hoped Hanzo would ask him out, but didn't want to be let down if that's not what it's about.

**Hanzo: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies or maybe the park next week...**

**Jesse: like...a date?**

**Hanzo: Exactly, like a date.**

Jesse literally jumped out of his bed and whooped. He's praying that the neighbors don't call the police on him, but he's also too happy to care. He quickly tells Hanzo that he would love to, but right now he has to go to sleep. Hanzo understands, wishes him a good night and sweet dreams and promises to text him again tomorrow. He feels incredibly giddy and thinks that maybe ending the conversation was a bad idea because he doesn't know how he's going to fall asleep feeling like this. He quickly texted Sombra to tell her what happened and thankfully fell asleep afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> My first mchanzo and overwatch fic :)) Hope you all enjoyed and expect more in the future! (btw constructive criticism is greatly appreciated)


End file.
